


An Unexpected Meeting

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Damian head out to the grocery store for some essentials after moving into town, and runs into more than he can handle.





	An Unexpected Meeting

See, I really am not a night person. The only reason I was even here walking toward this grocery store was because Gabe apparently ate all the damn eggs without telling me. The store closed at 11, so I was seriously cutting it close. I was tired, annoyed, and barely even knew my way around this town. We had settled into our new apartment only two days ago, and believe me I cannot memorize this place with that little time. I soon made my way through the store, catching the small groan from the cashier as I went. Well, I couldn’t blame them. This place was a little run down, but at least it was clean. White and teal colors..or at least it used to be that. Now it’s more like cream and teal. I headed off to the dairy section, not so surprised by the lack of customers and products.

I started to put some food in my cart, when I felt a chill down my spine. You know that saying that goes “feeling someone walk on your grave”? Or whatever, yeah, that’s what it was like. I glanced around, but I was the only one here it seemed. I carried on with a shrug, turning into the bread and pasta aisle, which was all the way at the end of the store for some ungodly reason, only to be proven wrong about that. I didn’t really care that much as I reached for a ramen cup, only for the other said person to reach for it as well. We had a small moment of staring at at each other, before I grabbed the one next to it with a small chuckle. The other dude, a specter, wasn’t so humorous and just sorta..stared at me. “Ookay..” I muttered, beginning to walk away. I heard them say something like “Who comes here this late?” under their breath, which I found a bit funny considering that uh, they were here too. Everyone has their quirks, I guess.

I kept minding my own business, deciding to pick up some bread as well, when my arm was suddenly grabbed and I was pulled off into what I assume is a kind of employees only storage room. My immediate reaction was mafia out to get me, even bough we didn’t have any grudges with any gangs that I knew of. Either way, I jerked my arm out of their grip and whirled around to face them, hand going to my jacket’s pocket for my knife. I paused when I saw the same specter again with a finger to their lips and a glare so fierce it could make a grandma cry. They didn’t make any move to restrain me again, instead they had crouched low and quiet. “Uhm-“ “Shh!” Did they just shush me? Yeah, they did.

I let them have their way until they started to stand up, and went to dig through a small bag they had on them. “Okay, what the hell dude?” I asked, a little pissed now. I wondered if they were some new recruit in the gang, or maybe going to try and rob me?? “I mean who does this-?” “Shut up and stay here.” They interrupted. They had a pretty male sounding voice too, but I was just plain annoyed now. I was about to talk again when before the lights in the store flickered, and died for a few seconds before coming back on. The specter stared off in the hallway outside for a moment, before going right back to their bag, digging furiously while trying to pull me farther in the storage room.

“Hey, can you stop-?!” I was interrupted again, but not by pissy specter dude. It sounded like quiet, hissing, distorted voices whispering but some practically screaming coming from..outside the hall? I don’t know, but it sounded fucking terrifying. I wasn’t resisting the tugging anymore. “Uh, did you hear that? Please tell me you heard that-“ I asked. The specter just looked up at me, unamused. “I said be quiet. That was a mallow, and if you don’t hide now, it’s going to come after you.” They spoke fast but quiet, before shoving both me and themself behind some stacks of boxes. They leaned out after a few seconds, watching the hallway in here. “Wait wait, what’s a mallow?? Is that bad? And who-“ I was interrupted again by this guy, but they at least answered my question with: “They’re jagged black figures that try to invade your mind. If it gets to you, whatever you do, don’t let it posses you. It’ll try to tempt you into it.” They said all this while pulling me farther back into the room, little to no regard for squeezing my arm to death.

I listened though, because something had just entered the room.. “C-Can we see them?! I didn’t see any black thing out there.” I asked, getting more scared by the second as I sensed that something was very off. Specter guy responded with a simple “No.” ..Well fuck me. I was about to ask how they knew what they looked like then, when they pulled some parts out of their bag, and proceeded to put them together into a- “Woah is that a gun?!” I nearly yelled, but immediately regretted it when the voices I heard before came back full force. Specter guy didn’t respond, they just booted up whatever weird gun they had in their hands and dashed towards the hallway. “Wait! What are you doing? And, I haven’t even caught your name yet!” I cried out, legitimately scared for this guy’s safety because they were going RIGHT where the voices were. They just looked back at me with that same glare, before answering briefly, “It’s Urion.”

Without another second for me to process that, they jumped out into the hallway and aimed their gun at something down the hall with clear experience. “HEY! OVER HERE IDIOT.” They yelled out, which seemed basically like suicide when every hair on my neck stood straight up. The shadows thickened, as the voices intensified so much it almost hurt to listen. I was so confused, Urion? Was it the Urion we came here to investigate?? He matched the description, a purple and yellow specter who had a sour attitude. I couldn’t worry about that right now as I was flat against the wall, heart beating out of my chest as I watched Urion’s gun glow brightly before a bright light blue pulse of energy shot at something I couldn’t see. I don’t know how to describe what it felt like, the pulse of energy seemed to..suck me in but push me away, distorting me so much even though it was only there for a second.

A moment later, the most horrible screech I’ve ever heard came from down the hall, but Urion just scowled and shot another round, making the air charged again with that weird feeling. A few seconds of silence passed, me nearly shitting my pants as I tried to become one with the wall, Urion still in stance while he never dropped his gun. The shadows and voices were gone, making the room eerily silent. I was afraid to speak even, not sure if it was over or not. Another few seconds passed before Urion glanced back at me, lowering his gun and slipping it back into his bag. “Hurry up and get out of this place, if there’s any more nearby, they’re going to come running here.” He ordered with such authority I didn’t even question it when I quickly made my way towards the exit, Urion on my tail. I had so many questions..but I felt I might as well start with formalities even after all that. “S-So, I’m Damian, um, are you gonna explain what the FUCK just happened??”


End file.
